Dark Waters
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: The Homicide Unit deals with a mother who drowns her baby.


TITLE: Dark Waters   
AUTHOR: R. Sexton  
EMAIL ADDRESS: rfsexton@computron.net  
RATING: PG13  
CLASSIFICATION: story---Kellerman, Cox, Munch, Kay  
SUMMARY: How does a baby thrown into the harbor by her mother affect the Homicide Unit.  
  
  
  
Detective Mike Kellerman sat on the deck of his boat sipping a beer. He had a few days off and spent them enjoying himself. Earlier in the day, he had gone off shore and done some diving. His gear was still piled on the deck.   
  
As he sat there, a young woman with a baby near the pier caught his attention. The angry expression on her face put him on alert. To his horror, she threw the baby into the harbor. He leaped to his feet, snatched up his scuba mask and pulled it on as he dove into the water. Meanwhile, bystanders on the pier grabbed the mother.   
  
Mike searched desperately in the murky water. Finally, just as it felt his lungs would burst, he spotted a small limp body. He grabbed the baby and surfaced. He rapidly got the baby to the pier. As onlookers watched helplessly, he began trying to resuscitate the infant. Meanwhile, uniformed officers questioned the angry, defiant mother.  
  
The baby was still not breathing when the EMS arrived. Mike tensely watched as the paramedics continued trying to revive the baby.   
  
In a few minutes, he was vaguely aware of a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sergeant Kay Howard.  
  
"They called us out as a precaution, Mike. What happened?" she asked gently. Kay knew this type of case was hard on cops.   
  
"That BITCH just threw her baby into the harbor. I dove in and finally found her. I started CPR and kept it up till EMS got here and took over....." His voice broke and he began sobbing.  
  
Kay comforted Mike as she watched Munch questioning the mother. Mike get himself back under control and pulled away from Kay.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Mike?" she asked quietly.  
  
He shrugged. "Go ahead and do your job. I need to stay with her." He pointed to the still, limp infant that the paramedics were desperately trying to save.  
  
Kay walked over to where Munch was now talking to other witnesses. Mike barely noticed she had left. All of his attention was focused on the baby as he waited for her to start breathing again.  
  
He was not aware that the ME van had arrived until he saw Julianna knell beside the paramedics. Mike's heart sank. No one seemed to think the baby girl was going to make it. **Please, God, please, that baby deserves better than this, PLEASE!!** Mike prayed silently.  
  
Julianna looked at the baby, she judged her to be about 5 months old. It was times like this that she hated her job.   
  
"I think you two need to continue your resuscitation efforts in the ambulance and get the baby to the hospital." She looked at Mike. Why did he have to be the one who had pulled her out of the harbor. He was finally getting over all of that crap from the Arson squad. He was paler than usual and looked a bit shocky.   
  
"Mike," she said softly.   
  
He looked at her. "Yeah, I'm going to the hospital with her." he muttered. He stood up and followed the gurney to the waiting ambulance.  
  
She took his hand. "Come on, you need to get into some dry clothes. You know they'll want you to come down to the station and make a statement."  
  
"NO! Not now! I'm going to the hospital with her," his eyes were filling with tears again.  
  
She hadn't seen him looking this bad in a long time. Of course, if she had just pulled a baby's body out of the harbor and not been able to resuscitate it either, she may well be in the same shape as Mike.  
  
Sergeant Kay Howard joined them on the pier. Mike,   
we're going to need a statement from you." She was worried about him. He did not seem to be handling this well at all.  
  
"I'll give you a statement later, Sarge. Right now I'm going to the hospital with her." His voice was ragged and his breath came in short angry bursts.  
  
Rather than further complicate matters, Kay decided that it would not hurt to let him ride with the baby to the hospital. If Mike continued to be difficult, she'd go hardball on him, but for now she backed off.  
  
"Okay, Mike," she said. "We'll meet you at the hospital later."  
  
Both women watched as Mike climbed into the back of the ambulance still wearing his wet shorts and tee shirt.  
  
"I am worried about Kellerman," Kay said to Julianna. "He's taking this hard. It wasn't that long ago he was under pressure from the arson squad investigation. Now he has something like this to cope with."  
  
"I noticed," replied Julianna. "I don't think the baby is going to make it either. It'll hit him hard."  
  
"We'd better finish up here, and get over to the hospital," said Kay. "The uniforms can haul that lousy excuse for a mother to the station. I can't wait to get her in the box."  
  
************************************************  
  
Kay, John, and Julianna walked quietly into the Emergency Room where Mike stood by a gurney. Evidently someone had given him scrubs to change into. The doctors had called the code and pronounced the baby dead minutes before they had arrived.  
  
They heard Mike speaking softly as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I tried, we all tried." He kept saying this over and over. His fingers gently ruffling the baby's damp curls.  
  
Kay walked up beside him. "You okay, Mike?"  
  
He looked at her and shrugged. He saw Julianna standing a few feet behind Kay, and John by the door talking to the doctor. He knew that the baby's body had to be taken to the morgue.  
  
"Come on, Mike, let us finish up here, then you can ride back to the station with us," said Kay firmly.   
  
He nodded. As he passed Julianna, he whispered, "Take good care of her."   
  
It didn't take long to wrap things up at the hospital. Kay, John and Mike got into the Caviler and headed back to the station. They were all quiet. Kay looked at Mike in the rear view mirror. He had not said a word since he had left the Emergency Room. This was going to be a hard case for all of them. She had a feeling that they would all be having sessions with the department's shrink.  
  
In the office, Mike sat at his desk and watched as the uniformed officers put the woman in the box. He could not understand how a mother could drown her own child. If she did not want that beautiful baby girl, why hadn't she signed her away to the state instead of throwing her into the harbor.  
  
Gee walked out of his office. "Howard, Munch, and Kellerman, in my office please."  
  
They all walked in and sat down, weary expressions on their faces. As police officers, they all had to handle difficult cases at times, but cases dealing with children were the worst of all.  
  
Gee sat down at his desk. "This seems to be a cut and dried case. Do you think the mother is going to try for an insanity plea?"  
  
Munch shook his head. "I doubt it, Gee. She flat out told me she hated the kid, hated his late father, and that's why she tossed the baby into the harbor."  
  
"I've seen a lot since I became a cop," muttered Kellerman angrily. "But nothing like this."  
  
Kay rested her head on her hand. "Dr. Cox will have an autopsy report for as soon as possible. It's really just a formality. We know how the baby died."  
  
Gee looked at his detectives. He did not envy them their involvement in this case. John, Kay, you two go into the box and see what else you can find out. Mike, you can type up your statement."  
  
Kay and John got up and left Gee's office. Mike watched as they walked out.   
  
"Gee, can I watch through the glass?" asked Mike.  
  
Gee noticed the haunted expression in his eyes. "We'll both watch," he said quietly.  
  
As they watched John and Kay question the suspect, Gee was also observing Mike. This was really affecting him. His entire body was tense, rage was simmering, waiting to be set free. Gee put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"After you give your statement, I think you should back off and let Howard and Munch work the case alone, Mike."  
  
He stared at Gee in disbelief. He was the first officer at the scene........even if he had been off duty.   
  
"Gee," he began.  
  
"Mike," said Gee firmly. "You're too emotionally involved. You're off the case except for giving statements."  
  
His shoulders slumped. He knew Gee was right, but he also wanted to make sure that bitch got exactly what she deserved. He vowed to make his statement as detailed and accurate as possible. She drowned her baby, she deserved to die.  
Bayliss paced restlessly up on the roof. How could a mother kill her baby. Memories of the abuse he had suffered as a child kept surfacing against his will.   
  
"I thought you might be out here."  
  
Tim turned and saw Frank walking towards him.   
  
"How's it going in there, Frank?" he asked.  
  
"They have the suspect in the box. She admits she did it. She has no remorse," said Frank quietly.  
  
"Why would a mother kill her own baby?" asked Tim morosely.  
  
"Why does anyone murder someone else, Bayliss? Anger....hatred.....passion.........the list goes on and on. I'm going home to see my little girl." With that Frank turned and walked back into the building.   
  
Tim stood against the fence and stood staring over the harbor where an innocent baby had died in the dark waters.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Mike sat in the Waterfront drinking. Kay and John were sitting on either side of him at the bar. If they never had to work a case like this again, it would be too soon.   
  
The woman had shown no remorse at all. There was no next of kin besides her. She had also informed them the city could do whatever they wanted to with the *body* because it was not her *problem.*  
  
After consulting with Gee, John Munch called his brother, Bernie. Bernie had heard the news reports and when he found there was no family other than the mother, who refused to do anything, insisted on doing everything at no charge. He had been as horrified and incensed as the detectives at what the mother had done. The three detectives had gone to the funeral home and picked out a tiny casket and a dress. Bernie showed them only the best he carried. He felt that Carissa deserved only the best.   
  
No family would mourn her, but the detectives, Bernie and the entire city would. They all felt an unusual attachment to this baby. Later, they would find a nice marker for the grave site. Carissa had touched them all. They had found it rather ironic when John's brother told them that the name Carissa meant tender touch.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Later that night, Mike sat on the deck of his boat looking out over the water. Gee had notified all three of them that they would be meeting with Dr. Willete to discuss the effect this case was having on them. Mike felt guilty. He thought if he had only found Carissa sooner, that he might have been able to save her. He would never forget how limp and lifeless her little body had been as he tried in vain to bring her back to life. The mother's cold callus attitude sickened him. She deserved the death sentence that Danvers was surely going to ask for.  
  
People had started a memorial for the baby. Flowers, cards balloons, and stuffed animals were sitting on the pier where Mike and the paramedics had tried in vain to resuscitate her.   
  
The sound of footsteps brought him out of his musings. He looked up and saw Julianna standing by the boat.  
  
"I thought I'd come check on you," she said. The toll of doing an autopsy on the murdered baby showed clearly on her face.  
  
Mike stood up and offered her his hand and helped her onto the boat. They both sat down in the deck chairs. "If I never have to work on a case like this again, I won't feel like I have missed a thing," he said grimly.  
  
"I understand," Julianna answered. "She was such a beautiful baby. Incredibly healthy too........" She trailed off, fighting tears.  
  
Mike pulled her into his arms, and held her. He understood exactly how she felt. It would be a long time, if ever before he could look at the harbor and not see it as a place of death.   
  
"Mike, I......I don't want to stay alone tonight........I don't want sex............I just don't want to be alone," she said softly.  
  
He nodded. "You can stay here. We both need company and morale support."  
  
They walked into the living area of his boat. He pulled a tee shirt out of a drawer and handed it to her. While she dressed in the bathroom, he pulled out the hide a bed. It was all made up when she came out. He nodded toward the bed and went to the bathroom himself.   
  
When he came out in shorts and a tee shirt, she was all ready in bed. He slid in beside her, and she slid next to him. They fell asleep cuddled next to each other, seeking comfort to chase away the nightmarish case that had invaded their lives.  
  
Hours later, Julianna woke to Mike talking in his sleep. It was clear he was having a nightmare. She shook him awake. He was breathing hard, and it took a few minutes for him to calm down.  
  
"That must have been some nightmare," she said, opening the door for him to tell her about it if he wanted to talk.  
  
Mike ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. "I was trying to find a baby........It was crying and crying......I knew I had to find her.........and keep her safe..........."  
  
"After today, I expect we'll all have some nightmares," she answered.  
  
"Gee ordered Kay, Munch, and myself to see Dr. Willete, the department shrink," he told her.  
  
"I think that's a good idea, Mike. I might even see him myself," she answered honestly.  
  
He nodded soberly. "When you need help, you should get it. Let's try to go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up."  
  
They cuddled close and drifted off to sleep.  
*************************************************  
  
Kay Howard sat wrapped in her favorite robe sipping hot cocoa. The room was dimly lit by scented candles. The flickering flames cast soothing shadows on the wall. She always told the guys they had to leave the job at the station when they went home. Tonight, she could not follow her own advice. This was the first time she had been directly involved investigating a child's murder. Try as she might, she could not get the incident out of her mind. She had no children of her own. She had never been sure if she wanted them or not. If only the mom had brought the baby to the station...........Kay imagined herself having Carissa alive and well here with her..........Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the baby girl who would never have her first date, never attend a school dance, never do any of the things little girls should get to do.  
  
*************************************************  
  
John Munch sat in his living room. Today had been one of the worst days he had been through in a long time. It had required every bit of control he possessed to keep himself from avenging the baby girl as he questioned her mother. **Mother, egg donor is more like it,** scoffed John. **No Mother would drown her baby.** He had been surprised by Bernie's offer. When he had called, he had assumed that the expenses for this would come from the Crime Victims Fund, but Bernie, whose outrage at the incident matched theirs, had insisted that Carissa have the best of everything at no charge. The casket was white, with an angel on the inside of the upper lid. John tried to blink back the tears as he thought of the beautiful dress she would be buried in. If only she were still alive and able to wear the little   
dress................For the first time in years, John Munch cried himself to sleep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The next morning, Julianna awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. She sat up and looked at Mike. "Good morning," she mumbled.   
  
"Morning," said Mike. "Breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes if you like to grab a fast shower."  
  
She nodded and went into the bathroom. As hot water coursed over her body, she contemplated the report that she would have to finish up today. She had never done a autopsy on a baby before. She hoped she would never have to do one again.  
  
True to his word, Mike had breakfast ready when she came out of the bathroom. She watched as he picked at his food. It was obvious that he was still upset over yesterday's tragic events. Now was not the time to press the issue.   
  
"Thanks for letting me stay last night, Mike. I just didn't want to be alone," said Julianna.  
  
"You're welcome," answered Mike. "I needed company last night too." He paused for a few seconds. "Gee doesn't want me working the case."  
  
"That's probably a good idea, Mike. You're pretty emotionally involved in it," answered Julianna softly.  
  
"I know," he replied. "I really want to see this woman get what's coming to her. Of course, she won't get nearly what she deserves now, will she. If she gets the death penalty, they'll give her a lethal injection. She won't suffer like Carissa did." He shoved his plated aside.  
  
"I know," said Julianna. "The criminals seldom, if ever suffers like their victims do."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Mike sat at his desk staring at a file. He had been working on the same file all morning. He cold not keep his mind on his work.   
  
"Hey, Mikey, how ya doin'?" asked Meldrick.  
  
Mike looked up and saw Meldrick standing by his desk.  
  
"I'm okay, Meldrick," said Mike as he closed the folder and tossed it on the desk. "I'm not actually working the case."  
  
"Yeah, but you pulled her out of the harbor......" Meldrick trailed off when Mike's expression changed. He squeezed his shoulder. "Hang, in there, Mikey."  
Dr. Julianna Cox walked in to the Homicide Squad Room with a file in her hands. She quickly strode over to Kay's desk. "Here's the report. No surprises, death by drowning."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Cox," said Kay. Ed Danvers is coming over later today at 3PM to discuss the case and charges, can you be here to give input on your findings?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be here," she answered.  
  
"OK, good, I'll see you then," said Kay. She opened the file and began reading.  
  
Julianna walked over to Mike's desk. "Hey, Mike, Meldrick."  
  
Meldrick, noticing the look passing between Mike and Julianna, and excused himself.  
  
"It's noon, why don't we go get some lunch?" She was worried about him. He had barely touched his breakfast.   
  
"I might as well. I'm not getting anything accomplished anyway." He stood up and pushed his chair in. "Hey, Sarge, I'm going to lunch, okay."  
  
"No problem, Mike." called Kay.  
  
************************************************  
  
Mike and Julianna sat in quiet corner of a restaurant eating lunch. Julianna finally broke the silence that had settled upon them.  
  
"How did your morning go, Mike?"  
  
"Lousy, I just can't concentrate," he answered honestly.  
  
"It's going to take time, Mike," she assured him.  
  
"I know," he said quietly. "How are you doing, Julianna. I know doing the autopsy was hard on you. You had to finish up the report today."  
  
"It was rough, Mike. Munch's brother is picking her body up this afternoon."  
  
"Bernie's a good guy," said Mike. "He is doing all of this free. He would love to mete out some *justice* to that bitch too."  
  
"We all would, Mike. It's our job to make sure that we get a conviction," she answered with a sigh.  
  
He reached over and squeezed her hand for a few moments. They looked at each other across the table. They would get through this together.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The meeting started promptly at three. District Attorney Ed Danvers had asked that Mike be present as well. Ed had carefully reviewed the evidence. "We have enough here to go for Capital Murder," said Ed.  
He looked at Mike. "You're one of our key witnesses, I understand you were drinking a beer when she threw the baby into the water. How much beer had you drank?"  
  
"Only a few sips, I had just opened the can," answered Mike.  
  
"Good," said Ed. "I know the lawyer the court appointed. He is none too happy about being stuck with this case. He told me he intended to do his job well, so there would be no chance of a conviction being overturned due to an inept defense. Dr. Cox, we will call you as our medical expert to testify to cause of death."  
  
Julianna nodded, "I know the drill, Ed."  
  
"Howard, Munch, and maybe one uniform will also be called on to testify. We also have names of citizens who were on the pier. We will probably call a few of them as well."  
  
"Ed, what sort of sentence are you going for?" asked Gee.  
  
"The state is asking for a death sentence," replied Ed.  
"Anymore questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good, this should come to trail in about three months." He stood up. "I have to get back to the office. I'll see all of you later."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Mike stared at the memorial that had grown even larger today while he was gone. People from all over the city and beyond were coming and leaving items. The tragedy had touched the whole city. He had bought a small angel bear to put in Carissa's casket. Tomorrow, he along with others would go to the funeral home and say goodbye. He turned at the sound of someone calling his name.  
  
Julianna was there as she had promised she would be. He took a large bag from her. Inviting smells wafted out of it. She had picked up some Chinese food for supper.   
  
"This smells good, Julianna," he said.  
  
"Good, because you really need to eat something. You barely touched your breakfast or lunch," she admonished him.  
  
He snapped her a salute. "Aye, aye, Doc." This set both of them to laughing. It felt good to laugh. They entered the cabin and Mike took the food to the kitchen.   
  
  
*************************************************  
  
The next day, Mike, Julianna, Kay, John, and host of citizens whose lives had been touched by the case gathered to say farewell to a young life that had ended much too soon.   
  
Mike gently put the little angel teddy bear in the casket. The detectives and Julianna stared at the angelic little girl. After a few moments, they quietly went to sit on the front row.   
The police chaplain conducted a simple funeral for the baby. He reminded the group that had come how precious children were. Carissa, he said had been loaned to this world for a short time, and that as her legacy, they should all work to find ways to better protect children.  
  
After the brief, moving service, the detectives and Julianna went back to work. They were all going to be meeting with the Department psychiatrist later that afternoon. This first session would be as a group. Later on, if needed they would receive one on one counseling.  
  
*************************************************  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER  
  
Mike sat waiting to be called as the state's first witness. Munch, Howard, and Dr. Cox were sitting in the waiting area as well. Today, they would see to it that Carissa's murder was avenged.   
  
Mike was called into the courtroom. The bailiff swore him in and he took his seat in the witness box.   
  
"Please state your name and occupation for the record," said Ed Danvers crisply.  
  
"My name is Micheal James Kellerman. I am a homicide detective for the Baltimore Police Department. I also run a charter service with my boat," he answered.  
  
"Detective Kellerman, please tell the court what transpired on May 13 of this year," continued Danvers.  
  
"I was sitting on the deck of my boat. I observed a woman with her baby out on the pier. The woman appeared to be upset. I was concerned and watched her carefully. At the edge of the pier, she unbuckled the baby from the stroller and threw her into the harbor. I grabbed my scuba mask from the deck and dove in as fast as I could. As soon as I found the baby's body, I surfaced with her and got her to the pier as quickly as I could. As soon as I got her on the pier, I began CPR."  
  
"Did you speak to the mother at all?" asked Danvers.  
  
"No, I was fully focused on attempting to revive the baby," he replied.  
  
"No further questions at this time," said Danvers.  
  
The defense attorney approached the stand. "Tell me, Detective Kellerman, had you been drinking that day?"  
  
"I had just opened a beer and taken a sip when the threw the baby into the harbor. It was the first drink I had taken all day," he answered calmly.  
  
"You said you made efforts to revive the infant. Are you CPR certified?" asked the attorney.  
  
"Yes, I am," Mike affirmed.   
  
"For infants as well as adults?" probed the attorney.  
  
"Yes," answered Mike.  
  
"No further questions at this time," said the attorney.  
  
Mike was dismissed and went back to the room where the witnesses were being kept.  
  
The trial continued, with each witness for the state testifying. Transcripts of the interrogation of the mother were introduced into evidence.  
  
Finally, the mother was put on the stand at her insistence. The presiding judge had it noted in the court records that this was against the advice of her counsel.   
  
"Can you tell the court what happened on May 13 of this year?" he attorney asked her.  
  
"I was very angry. I had been out for a walk with my baby. Because of her, my boyfriend had dumped me the night before. Her dad had died eight months before. I hated him for getting me pregnant in the first place. Then he died and left me to fend for myself and the brat. I was fed up with everything, so I decided the little brat could go and join her dad. So I threw her into the harbor," she spat venomously. "That's all I have to say."  
  
"No further questions," her attorney said softly.  
  
Ed Danvers rose. "The State has no questions at this time."  
  
Carissa's mother stalked defiantly back to her seat.   
  
Next, the state called the court appointed psychiatrist, Dr. Raymond A. Tellerist.  
  
"Dr. Tellerist, you were appointed by the court to determine if Ms. Bloraid was sane at the time of her crime. Can you share your findings with the court."  
  
Dr. Tellerist leaned forward in his seat. "In my professional opinion, Ms. Bloraid was sane. I conducted many tests on her after the incident, and I have worked with her in the past six months. Her crime was the result of anger and hatred of her child and the child's father."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Tellerist, no further questions from the state.  
  
Ed Danvers approached the stand. "Dr. Tellerist, you testified that Ms. Bloraid was sane. Can you give the court your qualifications for making such an assessment?"  
  
The doctor stated his qualifications.  
  
"Thank you, doctor, no further questions from the state," said Danvers.  
  
The defense then rested its case and the attorneys gave their final arguments. It did not take long to find the mother guilty of murder. Nor did it take the jury long to sentence her to death.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Mike, Kate, John, and Julianna stood at Carissa's grave site. Mike knelt down and laid a bouquet of roses on the grave. "We got justice for you, sweetheart."  
  
He stood back up and they all quietly left the cemetery. This case was finally closed for all them. 


End file.
